


Rage, rage against the dying of the light

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Название строчка из стихотворения Дилана Томаса
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Rage, rage against the dying of the light

Алан почти ненавидит эти сны. Всё началось достаточно безобидно — с полёта. Он парил между океаном, серым, словно ртуть и низкими грозовыми тучами в болезненно-жёлтом, тусклом закатном свете. Невольно вспоминалась одна книжка, старая книжка в потёртой бумажной обложке, сюжет которой давно забылся, но образы остались. Там над волнами летали драконы, садясь на острые голые скалы. Ведь стоит дракону коснуться воды — его пламя потухнет, и он пойдёт ко дну, пустой и безжизненный.  
Голова гигантского ящера всё так же лежит посреди маленькой комнатки, такая же мёртвая, но подозрительно нетленная. Когда органическое загрязнение удалили, не осталось ничего, что могло протухнуть. Пахло странно. Присутствие здесь вызывает острое желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы, наконец, проснуться.  
Они в тупике.  
Солёные брызги обдают лицо… Или всё же морду? Тело вязнет в тусклом желтоватом свете.  
Он самолично отпластал небольшой кусок плоти от шеи ножом. Рисковать чем-то большим они не имеют права, но тянуть дальше было бессмысленно. Алан умеет ждать, но его время не бесконечно.  
Гидора вернул себе голову, бросившись в жерло вулкана. Интересно, какая температура нужна ему, чтобы запустить процесс регенерации?  
Щапинская сопка — место довольно спокойное: туристы туда особенно не рвутся, а местные проводники трём иностранцам были только рады. Деньги. Как всегда.  
Распаковывая образец, Алан ухитряется поцарапать палец.  
На успех он особенно не рассчитывает. Зря.  
Вернулись они вчетвером. Как же хорошо, что у них есть успокоительное и палатка. И местные оказываются достаточно сердобольными и невнимательными, чтобы подарить вещи бедному замёрзшему мальчику, отпоить его горячим мясным бульоном и не заметить у него рогов, крыльев и хвоста.  
После всего этого успокоительное нужно полковнику Джоне.  
Сны становятся всё интереснее — в них появился Гидора. И если бы только в снах — этот засранец ломает все запоры и каждую ночь оказывается в постели Алана. Роль плюшевого мишки суровому экотеррористу совершенно не нравится, но ящеру его возражения мало интересны, а его вялые затрещины, казалось, только забавляли монстра.  
Кто, как и когда назвал того Кевином полковник так и не выяснил. А какая в сущности разница? Обезличивать это… существо уже кажется немыслимым. Имя прилипло, а ящер на него вполне отзывается.  
Кевин свободно разгуливает по базе.  
Кевин не имеет ничего против, когда люди пытаются с ним играть.  
Кевин меняет внешность, будто персонаж в редакторе симс, как выразился кто-то. Он будто пытается подобрать внешность, но не может окончательно определиться и всё больше утрачивает черты монстра. Алана это устраивает — стричь внушительные и прочные когти приходится ему, остальным ящер подобного не позволяет.  
Кевин пытается общаться, но голос его пока не слушается.  
Кевин всё ещё никого не убил.  
А Алан по ночам бьётся с Гидорой. Они кружат в тучах над волнами, сталкиваются, кусаются, царапаются и жгут друг друга огнём, пока один из них, обычно Гидора, не падает вниз, в свинцово-серые волны. Алану начинает казаться, что противник со временем поддаётся всё чаще. Он не может понять, зачем, и его это оскорбляет.  
Кевин учится писать, и к процессу обучения, кажется, подключилась вся база. Скука и любопытство, причём с обеих сторон. Они даже цветных карандашей где-то отрыли. Нет, ну надо же, хтоническое чудовище рисует картинки, очень напоминающие те, что рисуют человеческие дети. Эти идеалистично настроенные идиоты от зависти бы удавились.  
Рисунки приобретали странную, болезненную выразительность и он бы поверил, что сходит с ума, но массово сумасшествием не страдают.  
В волны падает дракон. Классический европейский дракон, только окрас будто у карпа: серебристо-белый с красно-рыжими пятнами на спине, а глаза зелёные. Он падает в серые волны и распадается.  
А в голове звучит настойчивое «Знаю, так будет» и «Не смей спешить».  
Свинцовые воды всё дальше внизу, тучи пахнут порохом и гарью, но старый дракон упорно рвётся вверх. Он не знает, что увидит, когда его глаза перестанут слезиться от копоти, но уверен, оно того стоит.  
Над волнами орут чайки, песок почти белый и ни облачка в небе, кажущемся почти фиолетовым. Наверное, их пора распускать. Или переквалифицироваться, к чёртовой бабушке. Они положили всё на то, чтобы вырастить монстра, что сотрёт человечество с лица земли, но какой в этом смысл, если чудовище упорно мимикрирует под человека. Если он желает быть Кевином. Если он называет Алана Папочкой, а подчинённые уже над этим не смеются. Если ему самому такая жизнь начинает нравиться. Наверное, он просто постарел.  
Кевин плюхается на песок рядом с ним и прижимает ко лбу Алана холодный стакан. «Сок» лаконично поясняет голос в голове. Да, его уже это почти не волнует. Они просто сидят рядом и смотрят на волны и он чертовски рад, что Кевин способен не думать слишком громко.


End file.
